I'd Lie A Chalek Songfic
by Amazingxgracex325
Summary: Alek and Chloe have been friends for about four years now. THey've gotten past what happened between them  this is post-finale  and are close friends. Today is Alek's birthday and Chloe got him the perfect gift. Will he finally get the picture?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. It's to Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie". For the story's sake, the sister in the song is referring to Jasmine. I hope you like it! Review please!**

I'd Lie

Chloe's POV

Alek's car pulled up to the front of my house. He smiled brightly at me as I opened the car door and hopped inside. We hadn't had to exchange a word all week to know this was the plan.

"So, how was it?" I asked, grinning.

"Not as exciting as you think, Chloe. I spent my birthday greeting random strangers at some sort of pride leaders' party," Alek answered, trying to wipe the smile off his face, failing miserably. We're always just happy around each other.

"Well, at least we can spend the rest of your 20th birthday together in peace." I pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what makes it all worth it."

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

"So…did you meet anyone interesting there?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows to hide the fact that that was a very serious question.

"If you mean anyone worth falling in love with, then no. I'll never fall in love," Alek said, looking at me with that smirk, "Why are you asking King?"

I knew he'd say that, "Well, you had to get over me somehow."

We both burst out laughing.

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>_

Don't ask me how Alek and I got back to this flirty friend sort of deal, because I can't even explain it. It just sort of happened. One day, Alek forgave me and everything went right back to normal. Sure, we had some of those moments when we couldn't stand to be near each other, but that had passed. Alek and I had been friends for around four years now. But he doesn't know…

_And I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie.  
><em>

When we got back to Alek's apartment (yes, he has his own now), he looked around the room quickly, checking for danger like always.

"Alek, I think we're past looking for danger now, don't you? I defeated the Order and united the Mai and the human race," I said.

"You can never be too careful," he reasoned as I began to pull his gift out of my purse.

That was the thing about Alek: everything was easy to figure out; there was never a doubt in his mind. He was one of those types of people who was rough on the exterior, but had a soft heart. I mean, I'm pretty sure that besides Jasmine, I'm the only one who has seen the great Alek cry. But don't get confused, Alek is still Alek. He loves to argue.

Aside from Alek in general there were many good's and bad's to our relationship. For instance, I'm stuck in the friend zone with Alek now. Ever since the Brian/ Alek fiasco when I was sixteen, Alek had never seemed to take any of my hints. Shouldn't he know by now?

"Happy birthday," I cooed, handing him a little box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

He looked over it, and then at me, "You really didn't have to."

"You say that every year, and I always have the best presents," I pointed out.

He nodded in agreement ad he tore open the present and pulled out a green Ipod with his name engraved on the back. Surprised, Alek looked up at me questioningly.

"Turn it on. I already charged it and put twenty of your favorite songs on it," Alek continued to stare at me in shock, "What?"

"It's just…never mind. Thanks Chloe. This is my favorite birthday present ever," He thanked me, pulling me into a hug.

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
><em>

I stayed at Alek's for another hour and a half or so, before we gave into the fact that it was late and we both needed to go to sleep. As always, Alek offered to drive me home. Most of the time I would decline; I liked running. Running gave me time to think. But today, I wanted to spend as much time with Alek as I could.

"I'd love a ride home," I answered, shocking Alek.

"Well then, let's go," He jumped up, grabbing his keys.

It was only about a five minute drive to my house. With our playful banter filling the silence, it felt more like five seconds. Realizing we were at my house, I began to open the door and get out. Alek grabbed my wrist and whispered a "Wait Chloe". I spun around to look at him.

"What?" Usually, this would be the moment to think a guy is going to make a move, but I'd learn not to expect that from Alek.

"Uh..uh..I'll see you tomorrow. Even though you defeated the Order, you still have a lot to learn. Training at seven," Alek spit it out almost too quickly to understand.

"Okay. Bye," I waved at him as he drove away.

If only I had the guts to tell Alek that I felt for him like he used to feel for me. Or at least tell him I like him, a complete understatement. I walked into the house and up to my bedroom. It was lonely to not have my protector on the roof anymore.

_He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you...  
><em>

My last thought that night before I went to bed were all about Alek. I thought of all the things I knew about him and what made him so special. He plays guitar – something I only found out when I walked into his house while he was playing. In case you're wondering, I have a spare key in case I ever need to contact Alek and am without a phone. It'll never happen, but I still used the key just to go and bug him. And Alek can see through every lie, except the biggest one I've ever told: that I'm not in love. Finally able to close my eyes, I drifted into a short, dreamless sleep.

My alarm went off at six that morning. And no matter how hard I try, the first thing I think about is Alek. So I put on my make-up and went to Alek's apartment to get there before Jasmine and spend some quality time with Alek.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything<br>But my heart  
>First thought when I wake up is<br>My god he's beautiful  
>So I put on my make-up<br>And pray for a miracle  
><em>

I arrived at Alek's apartment at 6:45, but Jasmine had still beaten me there. Surprisingly, Alek was the one who wasn't there.

"He'll be back in a few minutes. He just went to pick up a few things we need for training," she explained.

"Oh," I responded, disappointed.

Jasmine looked at me for a moment before speaking again. "Can I ask you something Chloe? And you'll answer honestly?"

"Anything."

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
><em>

"Do you like Alek?" She asked, whispering so that if Alek was down the block trying to listen he wouldn't hear.

"N-no," I stuttered. **Lie. Lie. Lie**.

"Really? Remember we're answering honestly. Do you love him?"

I looked down for a second before raising my head and nodding, "But if you tell him that, I'd lie."

"I'm sure he already knows," said a voice from behind.

I turned around, "Alek."

"And you had to wait four years to tell me that?" he joked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled as he raced forward to hug me. Only hug me, for Jasmine's sake.

"So, since we're trying this again, would you like to see a movie with me tonight Chloe?"

"Of course."

"Awww. It took you guys long enough. It's the perfect little fairytale ending," squealed Jasmine.

"I was wrong Chloe. This was my best birthday present ever," said Alek, the smile visible in his voice.

_I'd lie_

**Most of my stories will be songfics like this or one-shots so you don't have to wait for me to update, but I might do a series later. Again, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**


End file.
